Roy's a Snuggler
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "Roy, tell them you like to snuggle! They don't believe me!"


**A/N: Alright, sorry for my extreme inactivity, but I'm back. For a week. Then I'm gone again. For a week. So here's my Roy/Wally shipping getting out before it all bubbles up and boils over and totally destroys me.**

**Disclaimer: DC owns YJ.  
>Sidenote: Established RoyWally. Mentions of RobArt (Traught).**

* * *

><p><em>Roy's a Snuggler<em>

"I am so freaking tired." Wally crashed on the couch between Robin and Artemis. "Why did Canary have to make us train so hard today? Like, seriously, I just want to curl up and do nothing."

Artemis had a bottle of ice cold water pressed to her forehead. "Yeah, a few minutes to grab a drink wouldn't kill."

Behind the couch, Kaldur walked by, guzzling down water from a bucket; that was when you could tell it'd been a tough day of training.

Robin had curled himself up with a protein bar. "Roy's lucky he got out of it today with that issue over in Keystone."

"Yeah, because he gets to play Mr. I'll-Watch-Over-Wally's-Town." The ginger angrily crossed his arms, glaring at the cave's ceiling. "It's not even fair, really. Roy gets everything. He's got his own place, he's got funds again, he's on the team despite the archer quota-"

"Hey!"

"-and he's got me so he can vent his snuggling needs."

Both humans laughed, long and loud, cackling like it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard. Roy. A snuggler.

"There is no way that Roy snuggles!"

"When pigs fly!"

"No, no, when Hell freezes over!"

"Better yet, when Batman lets Rob reveal his ID!"

And, over Wally, they slapped a triumphant high-five. Because neither could even fathom the thought of Roy snuggling. With anyone. Not even a _girl_. But the image of Roy snuggling with his boyfriend was just too ridiculous to even imagine.

"Okay, maybe not snuggle," defended Wally sheepishly. "Maybe it could be defined better as cuddling.

A whole new round of giggles broke out. As if the exhaustion from training hadn't already burned out their lungs, now both were gasping for air while practically _howling _with laughter.

Wally's eyes hardened indignantly. He tilted his chin up in that royal snob kind of way. "Roy is a snuggler whether you believe it or not. We snuggle all the time. And I'm pretty much always in his lap or at least against his chest, not to mention how his arms wrap around me and they're so warm-"

"The gay factor in the room just went up by about two hundred percent," commented Artemis with a sly, cocky look.

"Sorry that _my _boyfriend is touchy-feely," teased the speedster, firing back a smug look.

"Rob and I are pretty cool with being hands-off."

"We're not touchy-feely people."

"Completely different from you guys."

"_Completely_."

Rolling his eyes, Wally continued on, "But Roy and I cuddle a lot. Just watching a movie and we're pretty much right up against each other. And when I make food-"

"Because Roy is incapable of cooking," scoffed Robin softly.

"-he's always lurking too close for comfort. And he likes to cuddle after sex, so really, what's it matter? He's just a really snuggly sort of guy. And I like it. He's a cuddler."

"_Recognized: Red Arrow, B-06_."

"Roy!" called Wally, bolting upright and flailing one arm to get the other redhead's attention. "Roy, tell them you like to snuggle! They don't believe me!"

He gave a groan, trying not to slap his forehead. "Wally, how many times have we been over this? Our relationship is not team gossip."

"But they don't think you snuggle!"

He had to rub his temple. Because Wally couldn't always tone down the gay. He was pretty much full-blast all the time, which was both funny and sad. And there was no questioning how much Roy loved to snuggle: before movies, during movies, after movies, while Wally was busy cooking, when Wally walked in the door, while Wally tried to shower, and _especially _after sex.

But none of this really had to be common knowledge, now did it?

"I snuggle. Now come on, mission assignment. Batman couldn't make it so I'm doing the debrie-"

"Come on, Roy, let's prove it!"

"You just want to cuddle, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Mission, people. Can't we keep our priorities straight for five minutes?"

With tired groans and sore limbs, Artemis and Robin hauled themselves off the couch, whereas the third, West, was up in a heartbeat, at Red Arrow's side, clinging to his neck, practically hanging off of him like a chimp. "Can I at least get a hello kiss?" pleaded the freckle-faced boy.

A heavy sigh later, Roy's lips were pressed to Wally's forehead. "More later," he promised under his breath before the rest of the team began to come to the training pad for the debriefing.

Kid Flash couldn't wait for the mission to be over. Because Roy was a goddamn snuggler, and that was just the way Wally liked him. Cozy and cuddly, like a giant teddy bear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I imagine Roy to be really freakin' cuddly. Headcanon, shame on me x.x**

**Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
